A Pirates Life For Me
by Eleanore Raven
Summary: Takes place after the 3rd movie. This is also the story of my character. LoL.
1. Author's note

**A Pirates life for me author note: **

**Okay well I will update and post chapter 4 as soon as I get some Reviews. I need at least 6 before I post chapter 4. **

**Tootles.**


	2. Faitful meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, I only Own my characters.  
Authors note: Okay so Eleanore's nickname is pronounced Elle. Only with one L.****  
-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hello my name is Eleanore Meyers. I am 26 years old and I weigh about 121 pounds and I'm about 5, 5". I have long naturally curly brown hair that goes to just below my shoulder. My eyes are brown unless I'm really sad or just depressed. My skin is naturally tan. And no matter how long I spend out in the sun I don't burn. I work and live on a small island called Tortuga. It's over full by Courtesans, Pirates and Drunks. I work in a tavern called the Loyal Bride. A man named Greg Meyer owns it. And no we are not related in anyway what so ever. The reason why we have the same last name is because my mum abandoned me at his doorstep when I was one. She left a note telling him to keep the name she gave me (Eleanor) and to give me his last name. He won't let me read the note. He still treats me like I'm 15. Well that's my history. Or at lest what I know about.**



**Chapter One******

"**I can get you a boat and crew. But it'll cost you." **

**I woke up at 7:30 and got showered and dressed. I ate some toast and drank a cup of coffee. "Damn I hate working late." I said to my self as I laid my head down on the table in my kitchen. "Hard night, Ely?" Rebecca said sitting down across from me with a cup of coffee. "You have no idea." I said standing up and grabbing my apron. "See you tonight Okay." She said taking a sip. "Nope. Greg has me closing again." I said walking out the door. I walk by the Beach just so I could take longer to get there. I've always loved the ocean. When I was younger, before I started working at the Bride, I used to dream of going out to sea. Never to return unless I wanted to, I'd swim out to sea. As far as I could until I got tired. Then I'd swim back. **

**I walked into the Tavern and waved high to the locals then went in the back room and grabbed my bag I had left there last night. I opened it and pulled out my locket. It was a kind of odd-looking one. It was a crab holding onto a heart. And when I opened it twanged a soft tune. It makes me think of the ocean some how. **

"**Mornin' Ele." Greg said walking in. I put my locket on and turned around. "Hello Greg. Hope **_**you**_** slept good last night." I said tying my apron in the back. "Like a baby. How was business last night?" He asked as we walked out to the Bar. "10 fights. 1 death, the body is in the ally by Roberts' by the way." I said handing some guy sitting at the bar a bottle of rum. "Thanks." He said then left. **

**I spent most of the day just cooking and handing out drinks. Then the rowdy bunch came trickling in about 3. "Hey Love, how's 'bout you and me go have a quickie in the alley?" One of them said as I handed him is 3****rd**** bottle of rum. "Sorry sir, I'm married." I said flashing the false ring Greg gave to all the workers to wear so that no one would mess with us. "Oh sorry ma'am." He said sitting back down. Typical men. They act all big and bad but when hit with something worth fighting for they quit. **

**At about 8pm, two men walked in. One was about maybe a foot taller then me. Balding, and chubby. He was wearing Grimy Loose fitting Linen pants with no shoes. And a red vest that was unbuttoned. But it wasn't that man that caught my eye. It was the man he was with. ****A man with sun-bronzed skin and shoulder-length black dreadlocks. His large dark eyes, lined liberally with a thickly applied smear of black kohl, were a rich, chocolate brown and were seemingly endless. He was wearing a scarlet, slightly ragged bandana wrapped loosely around his head and a brown suede tricorne. A sash and a belt held his white shirt which was baggy around his torso and arms, yet tight to his stomach and the top of his trousers. The legs of his trousers were tucked into leather boots, and his clothing was loose, giving him a slender appearance. A knee-length trench coat was thrown over this unusual attire, almost concealing what looked like a scabbard and a compass that were clipped onto the belt. His clean white shirt cuffs peeked out from beneath his coat sleeves. His hands were adorned with several golden rings which he was waving around wildly as if waving away an invisible fly. **

**They walked over to one of the many tables and sat down and immediately started to whisper to each other. I walked over and smiled at the chubby man looked up and smiled back at me. "Hello Gents. Welcome to the Loyal Bride. My names. Eleanore Can I get you anything? First Glass of rums on the house just for you guys." I said with a wink. I'd said this to about 20 customers today. Greg said to always make them feel special. "Thanks Love, Two glasses please." The Other man said. I smiled and walked away back to the bar and grabbed a bottle of rum and poured two cups then placed some bread and butter on the tray and walked back to the table. **

**As I got closer to the table I over heard the cubby man talking to the other one. "But Jack, How can we go find the Fountain, if we ain't got no ship nor a crew?" The other man, Jack, Just started at him then smiled. "My dear Mr. Gibbs. Why do you always forget the most important thing, mate." "What's that?" Mr. Gibbs said sitting up straighter. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy." With that I gasped. The Captain Jack Sparrow? On my clock? I couldn't believe it. I've heard of him since I was a little girl. Captain of the Black Pearl. I guess they heard me gasp because I was suddenly aware of Jack looking at me. **

"**Are you all right love?" He asked looking at me. I shook my head and set the tray down. "Sorry sir, but I couldn't help but hear your conversation. And I think I might be able to find you a ship and crew." I said sitting down across for the two men. Jack sat up and took the glass of rum and took a sip. "And how so love?" He asked leaning forwards along with Mr. Gibbs. "I happen to know a man selling a ship. Good size to. About as big as the Fabled Black Pearl." I said with a smile drinking from the bottle of rum since Gibbs had taken the other glass. "But…" I trailed off playing with a curl of my hair. "But what Lass? Out with it!" Gibbs said setting down his cup. "It'll cost you." I said leaning in making sure I was leaning against the table so that it pushed my breast closer to each other and my locket with its short chain hung gently in front of them swinging. Jack looked down at them then a small smile spread across his face. "How much Love?" He asked taking a sip. I sat up straighter and smiled again. "You have to let me come with you where ever you're going. I have to get out of this town." I said standing up. "So we have an agreement, er...An Accord?" I asked trying to sound more piratey. "I don't know Jack." Gibbs said slowly shaking his head. But before he could even finish his sentence Jack had jumped up and grabbed my hand and started to shake it. "It's a deal." "Okay then Come with me, Captain Sparrow." **

**And with that I threw my apron on the table and walked away; from the place where I've lived worked ever since I was twelve, to do something both foolish and stupid. I had no idea when I led those two men out of the tavern how much I was going to lose and learn in the next year. ****Now if anyone were to ask me I hated Jack Sparrow with all of my heart.**


	3. NickNames and Such

**Authors note: Okay Chapter two. I wrote this story over a year or so ago and now I've decided to maybe finish it. And Yes, Tango Herron, and Steve Hurts are like Steve and Tango from Ghost Hunters. Every Wednesday 9 PT on Sci-Fi Channel.  
___________________________________________________________________**

**I lead the guys down to the docks and up to an old house right on the beach. I knocked 3 times then kicked the door. "Hello, who's there?" An old mans voice called from behind the door. "Grand dam. It's me!" I called. The door opened and an old, skinny man, wearing loose pants and no shirt and no shoes. He had long white hair that was dirty and was in a ponytail in a sorry exempt to keep it from dragging on the floor. **

"**Ele, Long time no see. What can I help you with?" He asked then looked at Jack and Gibbs. "We need a ship and a crew. Grand Dam." I said sitting down on the arm of one of the couches. "Ah. And why is that Ele?" He asked sitting down across from me. I motioned for Jack and Gibbs to sit down on the couch next to me. Jack sat next to me and Gibbs sat next to him. For some reason I couldn't help but notice how Jack smelled oddly sweet. Kind of like honey. "Well I'm not quit sure. You see, I kind of over heard these two talking about needing a crew and ship and I said I'd help." I said leaning against the back of the couch. I flashed a smile at Jack, who returned it then stood up. **

"**You see. Kind sir, Umm Grand Dam. Me and Gibbs, Or Mr. Gibbs if you prefer. Are in dire need of a ship and a crew for we are on a search…err…expedition, to find a certain Fountain. You might have heard of it." He paused for good measure. "The Fountain of Youth. Savvy?" He said the last part super fast, just thank god that Grand Dam could read lips.**

**He started laughing so hard it was as if he had never laughed before. I just stared from Jack to Gibbs. "The Fountain of youth, Eh? That's just an old myth. No one has ever seen it. That's about as believable as Davy Jones locker." Grand Dam Said laughing as if he'd never laughed before. Jack glared at him then spoke again. **

"**Excuse me sir. You say Davy Jones Locker doesn't exist? Well I'm living proof that it exists. I have been to Jones' Locker. I have been swallowed by his now deceased terrible beastie. And I single handedly killed Jones. Only I used someone else's hand…" He said trailing off. Grand Dam Had stopped laughing by now and was staring at Jack. "So sir, do you think you can help us?" Jack asked sitting down next to me again. "Yeah I'll help ya. But only because of Ele." Grand Dam said standing up. "I'll have your crew by tomorrow."**

**That night Jack and Gibbs went off somewhere. Most likely a cat house or a brothel. We agreed to meet at Grand Dam's house tomorrow at noon. I went home and started to pack all of my things. Then I realized I only had one pair of Linen pants and no shirts so I grabbed some money and went to one of the shops. I bought a scarlet Long sleeve shirt that had strings so that you could make the top tighter, a pair of sea boots that went to my knees, a Tricorne hat and scarlet pants. Of course everything matched. Including the black vest. I walked home with the cloths in my hand and then went to bed after showering. Taking extra long in there since I knew that this was going to be my last bath for awhile.**

**I woke up and got dressed in my new outfit. After I finished applying a thick layer of Kohl on my eyes I smeared to make it more darker then ran out the door with my bag. I arrived at Grand Dam's house to find 15 men standing in a straight line. I walked up and gave Grand Dam a hug. "Now don't you look like a pretty little Pirate winch?" He said looking me up and down. I put my hand half up and twirled for him then head clapping. I turned around and saw Jack and Gibbs walking up. Only in Jack's cause swaying up.**

"**Ello Dreary." Jack said smiling then he looked at the line of men. "Here Jack. Let me introduce you to the men. This here is James Grams. Best eyes in all of Tortuga." Grand Dam said then went on to introduce the rest of the men. There was Paul Hardman. I big muscular man, Henry Turkmen, A small skinny man with a cut clear across his face, William Robertson, Also a big man with two fingers missing from his right hand, Frank Johnson, Who was somewhat muscular with mousy white hair, Dillon Smithson, A short lad only about 17, Rubin York, an African American man who had a series of nasty cuts on his chest and back, Robert Holtz, a short little fat man who could shoot twelve cans with his eyes closed, Jake, Charles, and Daniel Ashley, all three of them where tall blond and tattooed just about everywhere but there faces, Mark Huntsmen, A super tall man with messy brown hair, Sam Franks, a short person for a better word, Tango Herron, a very medium guy, and Steve Hurts, a tall muscular man with short brown hair and a fast hand..**

"**So Captain what do you think?" I asked after Grand Dam finished introducing them. "I think there fine now lets see the ship." He said looking around. "Right follow me." We all followed Grand Dam to the dock and onto the deck of a huge ship. It was painted Scarlet along with the sails. There were 14 cannon's and to many sails to count. There were four levels, The "Rum storage", the crew deck and more storage, then there was a lone door and room and the rest was storage, then on the top were the helm and the bow and the Gallery and the captain's quarters. "It's called the Scarlet Raven. I named after my x-wife." He said. We waved good bye then set sail after getting some food and animals that we were going to need to eat. **

**Jack was on the Helm steering the ship and I was at the Bow looking out at the ocean when Mr. Gibbs walked up. "Eleanore, The Captain want's to see you." He said smiling. I smile back then walked down the stairs over to the helm then back up the other stairs and up to jack. "Yes. Captain Jack?" I asked leaning against the railing. "I was wondering. Eleanore. Would you like a nickname?" He asked taking his hands off the wheel after telling Gibbs to take it. "A nickname? Are you serious?" I asked scoffing. "He smiled and looked me up and down then said. "Eleanore Raven." "What?" "Eleanore Raven that's your nickname." He said crossing his arms and leaning against the railing next to me. "Hmm…I guess I like that but why raven?" He started at me then spoke. "Your names Eleanor is it not?" I nodded. "Well there's that. And your attitude. Reminds me of a raven." "How so?" "Well Ravens do what they can to get out of tricky situations. Like when a Vulture is about to attack they make a run for it at the last moment. Any possible way out they seize it." He said smiling to him self. "Well thank you Jack Sparrow. Now if you don't mind I'd like to put my bag in my room." I said and with that I left and went down below and into the only other room on the whole ship. It had a good sized queen bed and a dresser. I set my bag down on the dresser and unpacked it into it. Filling only one drawer. I lay down on my bed and looked out the window. It had to only be about four. But I was so tired. I closed my eyes and let the gentle rocking of the ocean calm me to sleep.**


	4. The art of running away

**Authors Note: Whoop-Whoop Chapter Three.  
So sorry but I had to kill of one of the crew members. That's all I'm saying LoL.  
________________________________________________________________________**

"**If it's your ship then why is someone else sailing it?"**

**When I woke up it was really dark outside, I stood up and straightened my hair and my cloths then walked outside. It was actually really warm for us being in the middle of the ocean. I half expected it to be freezing. I walked over to the bow of the ship and leaned against one of the wooden poles holding the sails up on the higher deck.**

"**Nice night isn' it?" A voice said softly besides me. I looked over and saw Frank Johnson. One of the biggest men on the crew. "I Suppose."**

**I said standing up straighter. I never did like guys all that much. Not since I was a younger girl when the love of my life ran off to sea. "So Mrs. Meyer. I'd swear I'd seen ya 'round Tortuga before." He said putting his hands in his pocket. "You might have." I said looking around. "Did ye use ta work there?" he asked getting closer. Before I knew what had happened he had me pressed against the wall. One of his huge hands held my shoulder while the other one trailed along my stomach. "Please stop." I whimpered trying to get out of his hold. "I don't think so." He said his mouth now on my neck kissing it.**

**Boom. A pistol went off and Frank fell on the floor in a heap. His blood on my face. I looked over to see Jack standing there holding his gun still pointed at the dead body. I ran over and threw my arms around him before I even thought about it. "Thank you so much. I thought he was going to….to….." I trailed off now crying onto his shirt. "Tis fine love. Just lookin' out for me crew." He said looking at me. I realized how stupid I probably looked so I stood up and wiped the tears from my face. "I'm sorry Jack I got your shirt all wet." I said looking at the giant wet mark right on the middle of his white shirt. "Tis okay. It's not like ya did it on purpose." He said looking at it. Then he slipped it off. I got a glace at his muscular and tan chest with like a million tattoos before he put his vest back on. He noticed me looking at him then smiled. "Ya know love. If ye want to see more." He motioned to his body. "My cabin's open for ye all night." I just stared at him open mouthed. **

_**How rude. Like I would ever even think of doing that with another man. A Pirate no less.**_** I thought to myself as I stood there. "Thanks. But no thanks Captain Sparrow. If you don't mind I think I'll go back to bed." I said then turned around. "Bloody woman" I heard jack say to him self then he walked into his cabin and I went into mine.**

**The next few days we pretty much just sailed around and went into towns drinking and getting food and rum and other things we might need for a long trip. Jack kept saying we were almost there then he'd change his mind. He's look at his Compass. Muttering, "I know what I want. I know what I want." Gibbs kept saying that Jack knew what he was doing. **

**We had been sailing for about 2 weeks when Jack suddenly turned the ship around and into a small enclosed grotto that was big enough for about 2 ships. Gibbs and I ran up to the helm and looked at jack who had a small smile on his face. "Capn' where are we goin'?" Gibb's asked. "To the place the compass want's us to go to. Which is where I want us to go." Jack said simply as if that made complete since. "Captain Sparrow. How can a compass tell us where it wants us to go?" I asked looking confused. "Jack just smiled then nodded at Gibbs who took the wheel. "Because my dear Raven. This is no ordinary compass." He said holding it up. "Oh really. Then what kind of compass is it?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. He just smiled again then opened it. "It's a magical Compass. It doesn't point north true. But it does point to what your heart wants most." He said handing it to me.**

"**Oh please, Jack." I said looking at it. "Open it then." He said still smiling. I opened it and watched as the little arrow spun around in a circle then stopped pointing at my chest. I looked down and saw that I was wearing my locket. I handed Jack back his compass and took my locket off and looked at it. "Where did ye get that at Love?" Jack asked looking at it suspiciously. "I've had it since I was born. Greg, the man who raised me, said that when my mother abandoned me she left it with me." I said fiddling with it. Jack looked at it then smiled. "What song does it play?" He asked taking it from me. "A soft tune that reminds me of the ocean." I said then stopped. "I never even said that it plays music in the first place. How did you know?" I asked looking into his kohl lined eyes. "I…guessed. It looked like it migh' play music." He said his nose twitching as if smelling something nasty. **

"**Umm…Capn' is that umm is that what I think it is?" Gibbs said pointing towards a ship in front of us. It was panted black everything along with the sails, which were torn and shredded. There was a hole the size of a large cannon ball on the side of the captain's quarters. And one of the masts has fallen off the ship and was hanging onto it by merely pure luck most likely. "Well who ever that ship belongs to they surely take great care of it." I said looking at it. Jack was staring at it open mouthed in shock. "Capn' do you want to just take it or fight Barbossa?" Gibbs asked looking at Jack. "I say we take me ship then embrace the oldest and noblest tradition of running away." Jack said walking towards the captains' quarters to get his stuff. "Captain Sparrow?" I called turning around to face him. "Aye love." He said stopping and looking at me a small smile on his lips. "If it's your ship then why is someone else sailing it?" **

**Jack looked at me then sighed. "My Dear Eleanore," he said walking back over to me and draping his arm around my shoulder. "A few months ago, I was beaten and mutinied. They stole me ship. Barbossa did. Then left me stranded on an island. Mr. Gibbs too." He said frowning. "So I need help getting me ship, savvy." He said motioning towards the wrecked ship. "So are we to leave Grand Dam's ship here for them?" I asked looking into his brown eyes. "No." He said then took his arm off me and walked into the Captains' quarters. I sighed then went to my room and gathered my stuff.**

"**Okay crew, half of you are going to be coming with me and the other half will be staying on here with Mr. Gibbs. Eleanor you'll be coming' with me." Jack said once the crew was all lined up on the deck of the Scarlet Raven. "Now half of you come with us into the boats. Bring your weapons knowing Barbossa he probably left someone aboard the Pearl. We need to be quick no knowing when they might be back." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into one of the boats then after he rest of the crew members where on the other ones we headed towards the Pearl. **

**As we got closer I could see just how big she was. Even though she was rather bulky she was still beautiful. On the front was a wooden statue of a mermaid holding a bird. I never learned what those things were called. I never understood why ships were called she's either. Probably because it'd seem pretty odd if a guy said that he loved him, talking about his ship. "Love your doing it again." Jack said in my ear as I realized we were on the shore next to the Pearl. "Sorry Captain I lost my train of thought." I said grabbing my back and getting out of the boat. "Please dear call me Jack." He said as we started to climb up the side of the ship.**

**We got to the top and say two men sitting on the deck playing a game of dice. One was tall and skinny with blonde hair and the other shorter and fat and half bald. "Hello boys." Jack said jumping onto the deck. The short one jumped up and grabbed his sword. "What are you doin ere?" he asked as Jack stepped forward with his own sword out. "Getting me ship. What are you guys doing here in this place?" Jack asked looking around the cave. "Barbossa is seeing someone about the fountain." The tall man said as we all put our swords' away. (Jack had given me one and was in the process of teaching me how to use it right.) "What happened to me ship by the way?" Jack asked looking at the broken mast. "We got stuck in some sort of storm on our way ere." The short one said. "What about the Cannon shot hole in the side of the Captains quarters?" "That happened after we left ya in Tortuga." The tall one said walking over towards me. 'Oh right. Eleanore this here is Pintell," Jack said motioning towards the short one. "And Regettie." The tall one bowed. "A pleasure to meet you ma'am." He said smiling. "Well at lest SOME pirates have a sense of honor." I said bowing back at Regettie. **

"**Right well we must be on our way before barbossa comes back." Jack said pulling me towards the Hull. He stood there holding the wheel in his hand then started shouting out orders. Within fifth-teen minuets we were on our way. I was down below sitting in the rum store room when I heard some one open the door. I looked up from my book to see Jack staring at me. "What are you doing down here?" He asked taking a bottle of rum from the racks and sitting down next to me. "Reading. It's colder down here and quite." I said setting the book down. "I can see that. Care for some company?" He asked leaning back. "It's your ship." I said smiling. "So Eleanore tell me, what's the big secret behind you." He said looking at me. "You're serious?" I asked leaning away from him. "Yes I honestly curious." He said taking a swig from the bottle. "Hand me that bottle and I'll talk." I said smiling. He handed it to me and I took a swig then gave it back. Three bottles later I was in tears and Jack was holding me. "And then you two showed up in Tortuga." I whispered smelling how sweet he smelled. Almost fruity. "Eleanore?" Jack whispered in my ear. "Yes Jack?" I asked looking up. He wiped away a single tear from my cheek then leaned over and kissed me.**

**My first instinct was to push him away but for some reason my body took over and pushed itself closer to him. We sat there kissing for a good 2 minuets when suddenly I pushed him away. "I'm sorry Jack. I can't. I just can't." he just sat there staring at me his mouth still open. I sighed then grabbed my book and ran to my cabin.**


End file.
